


Focus

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Choni: The College Years [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fingerfucking, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Cheryl wants Toni attention, she wants Toni to focus on her.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a new series, guys. I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I will try and write/edit so that all I have to do is post them. I don't know how I feel about this first one, but everything else I write will be better.

Toni peers down transfixed, eyes cast to the film of her camera; this project wouldn't get itself done, but he wishes it did. Absent to her surroundings, she fails to notice a certain redhead, filled with needy desire and a lustful hunger; a hunger for the former photography major.

Cheryl grins, eyes squinting with mysterious intent as she plots on ways of breaking her girlfriend's concentration; of breaking her focus so that only one thing remained on her mind, Cheryl.

Nimble fingers find the soft skin underneath Toni's chin as Cheryl straddles her thighs; kissing along the expanse of her neck and jawline. With a silent moan and a melodious chuckle, Toni gives her the attention she inquires, though, only for a moment as a flash startles them apart.

"Sorry," Toni laughs, eyes casting back into warm brown orbs, pushing a loose strand of red behind Cheryl's ear before speaking, "I'm sorry, Babe. I have to get this project then I'm all yours."

"You've been working since early this morning, TT. Why not take a break? I'm eager to show you what I learned from Veronica," Cheryl states, keeping Toni from moving away. She was adamant about getting Toni into bed right now; their roommates were out, for now, prompting Cheryl to make her move.

"As much as I would love to be between your legs, Babe, I just can't right now. I really have to get this project done for tomorrow."

Cheryl smirks, "A good girlfriend would say okay and go sulk quietly, but I'm not that girlfriend today, TT. If I can't have you now then I'll have myself," she informs her, allowing Toni to escape her clutches.

Toni sighs before she stumbles across the room, eyes remaining focused on the object in her hands. She couldn't look back now, there was too much at risk; like the fact that Cheryl, who fingers disappear beneath the fabric of her bathrobe, begins to actually pleasure herself.

The sound of slick wetness and Cheryl moans erupts throughout the once quiet room, causing Toni to clutch the edge of her camera. She's halfway done, almost there really, but Cheryl just so happens to be in a selfish mood. If you asked her if she wanted Toni, she would not hesitate to answer yes, but the same could not be said of Toni, even if it's not entirely true; Toni wants Cheryl, yes, but she wants this grade more at the moment.

She fights, fights hard to keep her eyes from roaming, to keep the sound of Cheryl fucking herself out of her mind; damn Watson and his sinister deadlines.

How she relents is baffling, but she finds the strength in her pictures as she turns her back, facing away from the redhead completely. With an exasperated sigh, Cheryl comes, not as hard as she would have liked, but a great orgasm nonetheless because this game she has in the works with Toni is entertaining.

Moving from her place on their bed, she saunters over toward the pink haired woman, a wicked smirk lacing her lips, as she finds herself straddling parted thighs.

"Babe, please."

"I'm here to make sure you take a break, no jokes. Like I said early, you have been working since early this morning and haven't had a single thing to eat all day."

Toni watches intently; gaze on Cheryl's wet fingers, licking her own lips as red lips part to welcome the addicting flavor, but before she can protest Cheryl's fingers find their way to her lips instead, subconsciously parting them to taste her girlfriend for the first time that day.

Tongue wrapping around the digits in her mouth, Toni sighs, licking the remnants of Cheryl off her fingers before releasing them. Nothing more had to be said, Toni was in too deep now, picking the redhead up before setting her down on their desk.

Fingers intertwine in red tresses, pulling until Cheryl finds herself moaning out at the lips that have attached themselves to her throat, biting down roughly, no doubt leaving a hickey, but Cheryl could careless. What sane rational person wouldn't want Toni Topaz marking them as hers.

"Why must you be this way, Bombshell? All I asked for is a little bit of time to complete my project. I was almost down," Toni states, tongue trailing up to whisper in Cheryl's ears before taking it between her lips.

"Gosh, some times you just make me- Turn around," Toni orders, dragging her off the desk, spinning her around until she rests on top of the cool wood, waiting patiently for Toni's next move.

Head resting in her arms, Cheryl grunts when a hand yanks her head back by the strands of her hair and two fingers slide into her without warning. This is what she wanted, Toni focused; focused on nothing else except fucking her just like this, thoroughly slow.

"Babe, you know what I want you to do right. You have my attention, now keep it."

Cheryl sighs, pushing back to meet Toni's fingers eagerly, crying out when Toni pushes into her roughly. Trying to turn her head to look back at the shorter woman, Cheryl moans when the hand locked in her hair refuses the action, forcing her head back so that she is staring at the black wallpaper of their room.

"I said you have to keep my attention... I don't wanna look at you right now, but I want to see your body work," Toni says, kissing along her spine down to the small of her back. She stares back at the way her fingers disappear into the redhead, leaving a mess of stickiness to coat them and make her mouth water with wanton desire. She was hungry, very much so, and here was Cheryl offering herself on a silver platter, so Toni drops down to her knees.

Without hesitation, she takes one longing lick of her girlfriend, savoring the way Cheryl tastes on her tongue as if she really had to savor at all when they shared a bed.

Cheryl lounges forward, gripping the back of their desk as Toni licks again, sucking her clit lightly before blowing on her heated sex. Toes curling, Cheryl bucks into Toni's tongue, chasing the retreating muscle as Toni backs away from her.

Leaving an open palm smack on her ass cheek, Cheryl bites her lip to keep from moaning out as the pink haired woman works her up to the point that her finger just slides into Cheryl without assistance.

"Damn, Baby you're so wet for me. So...so wet." Toni runs her tongue along Cheryl's thighs collecting the wetness that has trickled down to coat flush thighs, pushing her thighs apart before diving back into the redhead's sex.

Head falling into the desk, Cheryl cries into the wood as Toni's tongue ravishes her, driving her toward her next orgasm. Lost in the feeling of her girl's tongue, Cheryl jumps when Toni's thumb circles her clit at a rapid pace; she wasn't ready to come yet, but Toni has other plans, moving down to suck on the bundle of nerve instead while her fingers find themselves sliding into wet heat.

Reveling in the way Cheryl shakes violently, Toni hums against her clit when Cheryl suddenly lets loose and screams; the grip on the desk has tightened to nearly impossible now while she peaks.

Toni watches from below her as she settles down sometime later before standing to her own feet.

"Wow, TT-" Cheryl finds her self cut off as Toni kisses her feverishly, "I don't want to talk to you until I come," Toni instructs, unzipping her jeans while the redhead pushes them down in a hurry.

Cheryl grunts when that same soft hand finds her head again wrapping itself in her red locks, harshly dragging her to her knees. As instructed Cheryl did not speak, but instead, she trails Toni's legs apart, kissing the inside of her thighs down to the side of her knee then back.

"Any day now, Cheryl. You don't have the luxury of teasing me right now."

Cheryl bites back her grin, using her hands to brace herself before she teasingly licks downToni's sex. Dragging her head back, Toni stares into Cheryl's eyes noticing the mischief in them before she brings her in for a kiss.

"Keep playing with me Cheryl, I swear you will regret it... knowing you, though, you'd enjoy every second of it."

That's how Toni finds herself, falling back into the desk chair with Cheryl head between her legs, catering to her. A sigh escapes Toni's lips as soft lips wrap around her clit before an eager tongue flattens over her bundle of nerves, sending shockwaves of electricity through her body.

Head thrown back, Toni grip tightens in Cheryl's hair while she tries to keep her hips from meeting Cheryl's tongue. She has the restraint, but when Cheryl peers up feigning innocence, it drives her wild to the point that she runs both hands through red locks, holding her in place as she peaks.

Cheryl watches, tongue buried deep in Toni, as her stomach flexes and her legs tremble, running her own hand up and down her quaking thighs to prolong her orgasm.

When Toni relaxes against the desk chair, she is barely conscious, tired from waking up early, but she knows she must complete this project.

"TT, you're tired. Go take a nap."

She doesn't put up a fight, walking slowly over toward their bed, "Wake me up in an hour," she says, but it falls on deaf ears as Cheryl picks up the forgotten camera.

She at least deserved the good grade after what they had just finished, so Cheryl gets to work.

  
~

  
"Have you seen Cheryl," Toni questions, storming into their apartment. On the couch sat her roommates, Josie, and Sweet Pea, who point to her room. It was hard for her to keep this persona going, but she wanted to get Cheryl back for yesterday. Opening the door to her room, Toni slams it shut, but not before hearing the hushed whispers of their best friends betting on her.

Cheryl jumps, turning to look at her girlfriend with a smile until she sees the frown lacing her delicate features, "Did I d something wrong, TT," she asks, shifting in place.

"Yes. Yes, you did Cheryl..."

Toni searches her bag for the assignment paper with her grade on it, handing it to Cheryl, who takes it hesitantly.

"I know I should have woken you up like you asked, TT, but you needed your rest. I'm sorry that I cause you to get..." Cheryl cuts herself off with a gasp, looking up at Toni, who grins back.

"I got you a B."

Toni nods, stalking toward her girlfriend just to pull her in for a kiss, falling back on their bed with Cheryl straddling her.

"Thank you, really. I think without your help yesterday I would have done a whole lot worst. Thanks, Bombshell."

"Save the thanks for later, right now I just want my reward."

 


End file.
